


hole in the ice

by ninash



Series: werewolves in a winter wonderland [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge, 25 Days of Sterek, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drowning, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Ice Skating, M/M, Napping, Second Kiss, but like accidental, i wrote this instead of working, on purpose this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninash/pseuds/ninash
Summary: "You know when you're drowning, you don't actually inhale until right before you black out. It's called voluntary apnea. It's like no matter how much you're freaking out, the instinct to not let any water in is so strong that you won't open your mouth until you feel like your head's exploding. But then when you finally do let it in, that's when it stops hurting. It's not scary anymore. It's - it's actually kind of peaceful."Ice Skating





	hole in the ice

**Author's Note:**

> I will one day finish this 'challenge' and that day will probably be nowhere near December/Christmas. Anyway, I literally forced myself to write this because I haven't written anything in MONTHS and I was bored at work so, in this world it's either yeet or be yeeted!

Derek looks over at the clock above the stove with furrowed brows. It almost four in the afternoon who and why is someone knocking on his door? 

It’s Stiles. Of course it’s Stiles. 

“What do you want.” Derek frowns at the boy who pushes his way into the loft. 

“Do you ever use question marks? Seriously it must be a gift to be able to never phrase a question as an actual question.” Stiles snarks as he dumps an armful of scarfs, gloves, and hats on the couch. 

“Stiles.” Derek crosses his arms over his chest and walks over to stand behind the couch. 

“Erica! Let’s go!” Stiles yells into the loft. 

Derek pulls a face but quickly masks it. He watches Stiles route through the pile. Making four separate piles. Each containing a hat a scarf and a pair of gloves. He glances over when Erica and Boyd make their way down the stairs. 

“Where’s Isaac?” Erica asks tugging the leggings she has on, up. Boyd is pulling on a pair of thick socks and has his boots in his hand.

“Waiting in the jeep.” Stiles glances at them. Looking over their outfits. Erica does a little twirl and winks at him. 

“You need a thicker jacket.” Stiles gives Erica a look. 

“Stiles.” Erica whines drawing out the ‘l’ and stomping her foot like a petulant child. 

“Erica.” Stiles voice is strangely firm and leaves no room for argument. Boyd snorts from where he’s sat on the couch pulling on his boots. Stiles slides one of the piles over to him. 

“Those are yours.” Stiles watches Erica stomp back upstairs to get a thicker coat. Boyd nods his thanks and starts pulling on the garments. 

“Where are you guys going.” Derek not-asks as Erica is making her way back downstairs pulling on a baby blue ribbed coat. 

“Ice skating.” Erica giggles and claps her hands as Stiles hands her a pile consisting of a long lilac colored scarf, a christmas printed hat with a pom at the top, and a pair of baby blue gloves that surprisingly match her coat. 

“Be careful with that hat please. It was my mom's.” Stiles watches her tuck her curls up into the hat, pausing when he says that. She pulls the hat a little further down on her head. 

“Do you want to come?” Boyd turns to look at Derek as they head to the door. Stiles had pulled on from the pile with two scarfs and Derek assumed the last pile was for Isaac. Derek glances over at Stiles who shrugs and nods his head. 

“I think I have more stuff in the back of the jeep.” Stiles offers, glancing at the clock. “But you need to hurry your furry butt up.” Stiles tells the other two he’ll be in the car as they wait for Derek to change. 

“Why are we going ice skating with Stiles?” Derek actually asks as he locks the loft door and they make their way downstairs. 

“Isaac had said he’d never been ice skating and Stiles looked personally offended. When we told him neither of us had either Stiles just walked away. An hour later we all got a text saying it was happening next week and to be prepared. Here we are.” Erica smiles as they leave the building and head to the running jeep. It’s a tight squeeze but they all fit. Erica squished in between Stiles and Isaac up front and Boyd and Derek’s broad build taking up the whole back seat. 

“So are we going to the rink?” Isaac asks as they drive the opposite way and head away from town. 

“Nope.” Stiles pops the ‘p’. 

Erica and Isaac share a look. Isaac glancing back at Derek and offering him a small smile. 

Stiles ends up driving them two towns over. It’s a forty-five-minute drive and Erica complains the whole time. Derek isn’t sure if he’d rather kill Stiles or Erica. They turn off the main road and the jeep bumbles down a snow-covered path. It’s meant for one car and is lined on either side with forest. The path opens up to into a snow-covered beach. A large lake surrounded by more forest. Stiles pulls the jeep a little farther down the beach then throws it into park. They all climb out of the jeep, the wolves taking in the location while Stiles ambles through the snow to the boot of the Jeep.

Erica balls up snow between her gloves and lobs it at Boyd. Who dodges easily and tackles Erica to the ground. They roll around in the snow, Boyd with a wide smile and giggles from Erica. Derek watches them before turning to take in the view. It’s a frozen wonderland. The winds have caused snow drifts on the outer edges of the lake making the middle perfecting for skating. Isaac is standing next to Stiles asking him questions. 

Stiles hands out the skates to everyone and they surprising fit. Boyd and Erica venture off to their own area of the lake. Isaac tags along after a second of looking at Stiles. Derek hangs back at watches the human waddle through the deep snow to get to the lake. Derek’s eyes widen as he watches Stiles. There's a mysterious grace that takes over the teen once he pushes off the bank and starts to glide across the ice. Derek blinks a couple of times because he’s so sure the person out there isn’t Stiles. The alpha’s eyes drift over to the right where his two betas are stumbling across the ice like newborn fawns. Only Boyd seems to somehow have a manage on the ice. Derek lets a small smile cross his lips as he takes a deep breath in, letting it out slowly. His beta’s smell happy and content. 

All that was broken when a sharp sound hits them. The betas all stopped what they had been doing, their eyes shooting over to where Stiles was. The teen as no longer gliding across the ice but standing still and staring back at Derek. His eyes wide and mouth slightly parted. 

“Stiles! Don’t move!” Derek yells out, cupping his hands around his mouth so that it travels. He runs over to the bank of the lake and looks down at the ice. The ice in front of his is still thick and untouched. Boyd heards Erica and Isaac over to the alpha and off the ice. 

Stiles lets out a small whimper and Erica takes a step forward like she’s going to rush towards the human. Boyd wraps his arms around the she-wolf and holds her back. She growls and yanks at his arms. Stiles must shift his weight because another soft crack stretches out and causes him to freeze. 

“Erica stop! If you hit the ice the wrong way it’ll cause the cracks to expand faster and he’ll fall in!” Isaac gets in her face and calms her. Erica calms enough for Boyd to drop his arms but the three beta’s still stand tense behind their alpha. 

“Stiles, just don’t move!” Derek yells again and turns to look at his wolves. 

“Get the jeep started I’m gonna go get him.” Derek orders. Erica and Isaac take off towards the jeep. Erica cranking it to a start and blasting the heat. Isaac opens the back and pulls out a blanket and stands ready. Boyd stays at the bank of the lake as Derek drops the skates he’d been holding and slowly starts inching out onto the lake.

He makes it about halfway to the teen before the ice shifts slightly under his boots and a deafening crack sounds out. Derek’s eyes shoot from the thick crack running along the ice between his legs to Stiles terror-stricken face. It’s a silent moment where Derek almost lets out a sigh of relief because nothing happens. It sounded like someone had snapped their fingers, loud and sharp and then Stiles disappears under the ice. 

“Stiles!” Erica screams from the shoreline. 

Derek disregards the cracks and runs over to the now dark hole. Blocks of ice float around in the churred water and Derek watches. The water calms and he can see the way the chips of ice pull towards the foremost of the hole. He skids around the hole and moves a couple feet forward before he drops to his knees and clears the snow away from the ice. The ice is too cloudy for him to see anything so Derek leans down and presses his ear to the ice and closes his eyes. It takes a moment for him to block out his beats frantic heartbeats and the ice bumping around in the hole Stiles had fallen through. But he can pick up the slowly unsteady heartbeat just a bit to the left. Derek crawls through the snow on his hands and knees to where he can hear Stiles. He punches down on the ice but the ice is thicker here and takes a couple hits. The skin on his knuckles splits and white snow dyes crimson. He can feel the small bones in his hands shatter as he punches into the ice. They’re already starting to heal as dark bruises blossom over his split knuckles. He’s created a hole in the ice about the size of his head and he uses his feet to make the hole bigger. Derek rolls over onto his belly and shoves his hands down into the water. His still healing knuckles burn in the frigid water but he waves his hands around under the water until he brushes Stiles' hand. He leans further into the water so that his chest is dipping in and out and grabs onto the boy's hand, hauling him up fast. He gets Stiles halfway out of the water so that he’s leaning over the hole Derek had made. Derek takes a quick breath before he gets his hands under Stiles armpits and drags him the rest of the way out of the water. Stiles is laying belly down across Derek’s lap and there’s a huge sense of relief that settles around the alpha until he realizes that the teen isn’t breathing. 

Derek flips Stiles onto his back and presses his ear to the boy's chest. Erica is hysterically sobbing at the shoreline, toeing the edge of the lake. Derek tilts Stiles head up and opens the teen's mouth. His skin paperwhite and his lips beginning to turn a purpley blue hue. The older man reaches in and pulls a small string of what looks like seaweed from the teen's throat and pauses a moment. When Stiles shows no signs of movement he starts CPR. When Derek had imagined the first time he would kiss Stiles he never pictured it like this. Where the boys' lips are blue and chips of ice cling to his hair. Derek pauses after two rounds of compressions and breathing life into Stiles and listens. 

There's a slow thud in Stiles' chest. His lungs spasming to get the water out. Derek rolls Stiles onto his side right before the teen gasps and chokes out the water. Stiles falls onto his back in the snow and takes deep breaths, his eyes lidded and fingers twitching in the snow. 

“Aren't you-you glad you came-came?” Stiles stutters out, looking up at Derek. His teeth chattering together and chest heaving. Derek only stares back before scoping Stiles up out of the snow and carefully making his way across the lake. It takes longer than Derek would like because he has to practically walk all the way around the lake to avoid the center that is cracked. 

When they finally make it to the shore his three beta’s are waiting impatiently. Boyd helps Derek place Stiles down on his feet. Derek goes over to the jeep and pulls a sweatshirt out of the back, exchanging it for his wet henley and jacket. When he turns back around. Erica has Stiles jacket and shirt off and is undoing his pants. Boyd is holding Stiles up and Isaac is standing next to them with the blanket. 

“What are you doing?” Derek asks with a furrowed brow and runs his hand through his hair to smooth it down. 

“His clothes are soaked. His hypothermia is gonna get even worse if we can’t warm him up.” Erica says in an even tone. Once she has him stripped down to his boxers she grabs the blanket from Isaac and wraps it around Stiles. Rubbing his arms hard. Derek gives her an incredulous look. 

“I actually listen to him when he goes off on those tangents.” She uses her head to gesture to Stiles who laughs, a wet cough following. 

“Come on, let's go.” Derek points at the jeep with his thumb over his shoulder. He hops in the driver's seat, adjusting the seat. Boyd helps Erica get Stiles into the middle seat in the back before the beta climbs into the passenger seat. Derek watches Erica and Isaac crowd into Stiles on either side. 

Derek gets them back out on the main road before he glances back in the rearview mirror. Erica is stripped down to just her underwear and the tank top she had on under her layers. Isaac has his shirt off and they are both pressed into Stiles under the blankets they had piled on top of him. Derek must have either made a strange look or a sound because Erica’s eyes shoot to his in the mirror. A small smirk tugs at the corners of her lip before she explains that he’s not warming up so they are using direct body heat. Especially since they are werewolves who run hotter than regular human body heat. 

Derek drives them back to the loft. Stiles dozing in and out of sleep as they make their way back to the alpha’s place. Once they pull in next to the camaro Derek tosses the keys to Boyd and helps Erica scoot Stiles to the edge of the seat so that Derek can scoop him up. 

“This-this is so-so embarrassing.” Stiles chatters out but curls into Derek’s chest, slinging an arm over the wolfs shoulders. Derek just lets out a small huff as he carries him up the stairs to the loft. 

It’s just the two of them, Boyd having taken the jeep to drive Isaac over to Scott’s. Him and Erica mentioning something about going to see a movie after. Derek dumps Stiles on the couch before he goes to his bedroom to change into sweats and an old sweater, pulling on a pair of thick socks. When he walks back to the living room Stiles hasn’t moved except for having curled in on himself and tucking the blanket around him like a cocoon. Derek snorts at the sight he makes; his skin is still too pale but his lips are no longer blue. Small shivers still shake his body and his nose is awfully red. 

“I brought you some clothes.” Derek stands in front of the cold teen with the pile of clothes and offers it to him. Stiles lets the blanket fall around his bare shoulder and shaky hands reach up to take the pile. 

“Thank-thanks.” He stutters out. Derek watches Stiles stand, keeping the blanket tight to his body and tuck the pile of clothes to his chest and stumble his way to the bathroom. 

Derek sets to make some hot chocolate while Stiles changes. He’s finished making the hot drinks and Stiles is still in the bathroom. He leaves the mugs on the coffee table and walks over to the bathroom. He raises his hand to knock when the door is pulled open. Stiles’ eyes are wide as he looks up at Derek, the blanket pulled tight around his body still. His boxers are hanging over the shower with hopes of drying. 

“Thanks for the-the clothes.” Stiles mutters out softly. Derek frowns down at him and watches him walk back over to the couch and plop down. Stiles makes a sound at the hot chocolate and grabs one of the mugs and tucks it against his chest. Letting the steam billow against his face. A shiver shakes his whole body before going still again and tucking his legs close to himself and taking a sip of the hot beverage. 

“Are you still cold?” Derek asks with a frown as he comes to stand near the couch. 

“Yeah dude.” Stiles manages without tripping on his words. A small nod and another sip. 

“It’s probably a little bit of hypothermia.” Stiles shrugs a shoulder. It causes the blanket to slip off his shoulder and reveal the clothes Derek had given him. The sweater he gave the teen was too big and sat low on his shoulder. Revealing most of his shoulder and giving Derek a perfect view of his neck. His wolf rumbles under his skin and he shakes his head to clear away the thoughts. 

Derek goes and pulls his thick comforter off his bed and when he comes back Stiles has the tv on to some random movie and has drunk most of his hot chocolate. He tosses Stiles a pair of socks who makes a chirping sound when he catches them and hastily pulls them on. Derek waits for him to finish before telling him to get up. Stiles makes a displeased sound and goes to argue, but Derek just gestures with the comforter in his hands and Stiles pouts but stands anyway. His arms go out to spread the blanket he has out wide before he retucks himself into his cocoon. Derek sits down on the couch so that his leaning against the arm and his legs are laid out straight. He has the comforter pulled around his back and under his legs. Derek bows his left leg to create a hole in between his lap for Stiles. He pats the small hole between his legs and locks eyes with Stiles, who raises his brows and his lips part slightly in a surprised look. 

“Okay.” Stiles whispers as he shuffles over and plops himself in the hole. 

Derek pulls the small throw blankets from around his body and wraps the comforter around the two of them. Tucking Stiles against his chest with his head tilted back and resting on Derek's shoulder. The wolf rubs his arms for a couple of seconds to provide some warmth before he tucks his arms around Stiles' waist. Stiles lets out a small sigh and a shiver shoots down his spine. They sit in a comfortable silence as the movie plays. Derek’s seen it before, with his family before the fire. Stiles is warm and relaxed in Derek’s arms and it makes the wolf wish they had more. That he could hold Stiles like this and it not be because of the teen freezing. 

Derek is pulled from his thoughts when Stiles lets out another small sigh and a small grumbling noise, his lips smacking together. He turns in Derek's arms, the former loosens his hold to allow the movement and Stiles twists so that he’s facing Derek. The younger’s eyes are half-lidded and his lips open and closes just slightly. He mumbles something under his breath and his hand fists the front of Derek’s sweater lightly. Derek lets a small smile curl his lips at the sight. Stiles' hair is standing up in every direction from having been wet. Derek shifts down the couch more so that he’s laying down with Stiles tucked against his chest. Stiles lets out a small hum and buries his face in Derek's chest. His hand tightening in the sweater. 

“Just go to sleep Stiles.” Derek cups the back of Stiles' neck in gesture but also to scent mark the human. 

Stiles lets out another hum and tilts his head slightly so that he can better breathe. Derek listens as his heartbeat evens out and his breaths grow deeper. Once he’s sure the teen is deeply asleep he grabs the remote off the coffee table and switches it to 25 Days of Christmas and lowers the volume. Derek watches the first half of Home Alone before the gentle thuds of Stiles' heart and the warmth of his body lulls Derek to sleep as well.

Derek wakes first. There’s annoying giggling and what sounds like the shutter of a camera going off. He blinks his eyes open to see Erica hovering over him. She has her phone in her hands and is rapidly taking pictures. Boyd is standing a little behind her with a small smile.

“What are you doing?” Derek grunts out and rubs the sleep from his eyes. 

“I said you were gonna wake him.” Boyd shakes his head and goes into the kitchen. Two large takeout bags sitting on the counter. Erica pouts and skips off to the wolfs side. 

Derek shifts slightly and a puff of warm air hits the bottom of his chin. He looks down and Stiles is completely splayed across his chest. Stiles' legs are tucked under Dereks and the teen has one arm curled against his chest grasping Derek’s sweater. The other is stretched out, his fingers gently pressed into the wolfs bicep. Derek doesn’t want to move. Wants to stay like this forever with Stiles. But he’s sure the younger has to be hungry after today and he himself is hungry and so he drags his arms out from under the comforter and grips at the back of Stiles' neck, squeezing gently. Stiles shows no sign of joining the living so he squeezes gain and calls out the humans name. Stiles groans and starts shaking his head. The light brown tufts of hair tickling the underside of Derek's chin.

“Nooo, Derek no it’s nap time. Warm comfy nap time.” Stiles mutters and presses his face further into Derek’s chest. 

“Stiles I got orange chicken here for you” Erica calls out over the rustling of the bag and the cartons of food. Stiles pauses and his eyes pop open. 

“Shrimp lo mein?” He questions looking over at the she-wolf.

“And extra egg rolls.” She shakes a bag at him and he finally sits up. 

“My goddess.” He hums and slides off of Derek and towards the wolf's’ feet. Erica chuckles and turns back to get the food sorted. 

Derek sits up and pulls his feet from under Stiles and shakes out his arm that had been asleep. Stiles unrolls the comforter from around him and goes to stand. He wobbles and tips forward. Derek jerks up and forwards to grab him. An arm going around his waist and the other grabbing his shoulder, pulling him back against the wolfs chest. 

“Wow, headrush.” Stiles lets out a breathless laugh and shakes his head. He looks up at Derk and thanks him before moving over to the food. 

Stiles picks up the discarded throw blanket on his way and tucks it around himself again. Erica and Boyd get their food and head to the vacated couch while Derek and Stiles sit at the counter bar and dig into their food. Erica puts on Elf in the living room and starts jabbing Boyd with her fork about what christmas movies are his favorite. Derek smiles at his betas and then looks over to Stiles who is staring at him. He has duck sauce on the corner of his mouth and Derek can’t help himself. 

He leans over the counter and presses his lips to the corner of Stiles' mouth. His tongue darts out to clean off the sauce. Stiles doesn’t move and as Derek begins to pull away, thinking he’s made a mistake, Stiles' hand reaches up and cups his cheek. Guiding the wolf in for a proper kiss. It tastes like Stiles egg rolls and Derek’s wonton soup but it’s perfect. Derek is the first to pull back and plops back down on his seat looking at the other. Stiles has a small smile on his face, his head tilted down and his fingers gently brushing against his lips. His ears are scarlet and Derek can see the blush traveling down his neck, wondering how much further it goes. Erica chokes on her chicken in the living room and it breaks Derek from his chain of thoughts. 

Boyd has to practically drag Erica out of the loft after they’re all finished eating. Derek just watches them go, Erica complaining as Boyd literally drags her out the door. Stiles laughing as she grabs on the frame of the door to try and stop him. Boyd lets out a put upon sigh and hauls her over his shoulder and closes the loft door behind him. Stiles and Derek sit in an awkward silence before Stiles can’t stand it anymore and brings up the kiss. Derek tries to dodge talking about his feelings like Stiles knew he would. 

It surprisingly easy to talk to Stiles, Derek realizes. He’s quiet and still when Derek talks, listening to every single one of his words. It’s a side of Stiles Derek has never seen before and it’s weirdly nice. They talk about Stiles age and the things they’ve been through. It’s easy, Derek settles on. It’s easy to talk to Stiles and to be with him. 

If he asks Erica to send him those picture she took later that night, well, Stiles doesn’t need to know.


End file.
